tttefandomcom-20200213-history
BoCo
The Diseasel |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends Stepney Gets Lost |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = BoCo |title = BoCo the Diesel Engine |nicknames = * The Diseasel * Buzz-box diesel * BoCo the Brave * BoCo the Big Friendly Diesel |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = * D5705 * D5701 |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Duck ** Donald and Douglas * The Main Line ** Henry ** Gordon ** James ** Bear * Edward's Branch Line ** Edward ** Bill and Ben ** Derek |basis = BR Class 28 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel-electric |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Mixed-traffic diesel engine |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = Co-Bo |wheels = 10 |top_speed = 75 mph |designer(s) = Metropolitan-Vickers |builder(s) = Bowesfield Works |year_built = 29 September, 1958 |arrived_on_sodor = 1965 |number = * NWR D2 * BR D5702 |railway = * North Western Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} BoCo is a mixed traffic diesel engine, who primarily works on Edward's Branch Line and occasionally the Main Line. Biography ''The Railway Series'' BoCo was built for British Railways on 29th September 1958, and along with the rest of his class worked in the Barrow-in-Furness area from 1962. In 1965 he found his way to the Brendam Branch Line. Sir Topham Hatt expressed interest in buying him, and BR allowed him to keep the engine for trials. These proved satisfactory, and BoCo was purchased. BoCo once accidentally took Bill and Ben's China clay trucks. The twins decided to play a trick on him, playing on their identical looks to make the diesel think that one engine was vanishing and reappearing around him. Edward was nearby to sort out the confusion and Bill and Ben soon came to respect BoCo. Duck, who was suspicious of diesels due to his own experience, nevertheless took quickly to BoCo when the diesel took trucks to Tidmouth and found out that he was good friends with Edward. The two started talking in the shed, but were interrupted when James arrived and called BoCo a "buzzbox." Ironically, James was attacked by a swarm of bees the next day and so BoCo had to take the express. Gordon was furious that a mere branch line diesel got to pull a mainline train. Gordon was later stranded on Edward's branch line due to a signalmen's error. Bill and Ben were quick to tease Gordon and jokingly threatened to haul him away as scrap. When BoCo arrived with some trucks, he sent Bill and Ben to work and the relieved Gordon felt he owed his life to BoCo. When Edward had trouble pulling an enthusiasts' train, BoCo helped Duck to shut the big engines up, who said Edward should be preserved. BoCo later filled in on the branch line while Edward was at the Works. Donald and Douglas were the last engines to accept him. BoCo showed Old Stuck-Up around but abandoned him when the new diesel insulted the Fat Controller for keeping steam engines in service. Things had been smoothed over between James and BoCo by this time. BoCo tried to cheer Gordon up when he got into trouble for spraying ashes onto a wedding party and later helped him to Barrow-in-Furness when his fire bars collapsed. BoCo also helped Edward to the Works when his bogie wheel snapped off and ran the branch line while Edward was undergoing an overhaul. He met Victoria when Edward stopped at Wellsworth with her while being brought back to service on Thomas' Branch Line and later laughed at Donald after his accident with a set of buffers. ''Thomas & Friends'' Bill and Ben were once called to the yard to help shunt trains for BoCo. The two began fighting after an incident with the turntable and soon began to give each other the silent treatment. Edward thought this attitude was counterproductive, so BoCo came up with a plan: convincing the Fat Controller to let him take a special, BoCo's own heavy goods train was left behind, with only Bill and Ben to pull - neither would be strong enough to pull the train alone, so the two had to compromise and work together to finish the job. When the first eight engines went to the Mainland, BoCo was part of a group of engines designated to take over the major jobs of the railway. Eventually, BoCo lost his buffer in keeping the twins in line and the Fat Controller decided to bring in a new diesel, Derek. Derek, however, had major "teething" troubles and was prone to overheating. BoCo had to bring workmen to help Derek when he first broke down. Personality BoCo is a tame diesel engine, who is sensible, kind, and has a decent sense of humour. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks though he still somewhat humours them to a point. He is also good friends with Bill, Ben, Edward, and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regard when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more praiseworthy and respectable, likeable image for diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous steam engines that diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling mainline trains, as the Fat Controller recognizes how versatile he is. Technical Details Basis BoCo is based on a BR Class 28 Co-Bo diesel-electric engine. His name is derived from his Co-Bo wheel arrangement, though reversed as the Reverend W. Awdry thought "BoCo" sounded more affectionate. These engines were initially used on the "Condor" express freight services but the class's Crossley engines quickly proved problematic. They suffered frequent failures, and in 1961 the entire class was handed back to the manufacturer for remedial work on the engines, and to cure problems with cab windows falling out while running. Upon return to service in 1962, all members of the class were allocated to Barrow-in-Furness. BoCo was susceptible to the mechanical failures of his class - according to the Awdrys, however, the Fat Controller eventually found a fix to prevent these malfunctions. The real engines were so unfortunate, and most were withdrawn and scrapped by 1969. BoCo's number is that of a real Class 28. The real D5702 was built in 29th September, 1958 and was withdrawn on 7th September, 1968, before being scrapped at J. Cashmore Scrapyards the following year. In the annuals, BoCo mentions a brother of his - D5705, a real preserved locomotive, who is the last surviving Class 28. In another annual, BoCo claimed to have a twin called "CoBo" in order to play a trick on Bill and Ben. File:D5702.jpg|BoCo's Basis Livery BoCo is painted in the Brunswick green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. In the television series, he is painted in a lighter shade of green without yellow warning panels. The number "D5702" is painted on his cab sides in white. In the Railway Series, BoCo has a yellow face. However, in Main Line Engines, he was first depicted with a yellow end from below his mouth to half-way up his nose. The top half of BoCo's nose and his eyes were in his green paintwork. This is evident in the fourth and sixth illustrations of "The Diseasel" as well as the last illustration of "Edward's Exploit". This type of face was also shown in "Old Stuck-Up" in James and the Diesel Engines. Since he had two faces at each end of him, this could explain why his face differs in different illustrations. In the television series, he has a grey face on one end only to match the other characters. Appearances Railway Series= and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Edward and the Cabbages * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Avalanche and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Buffer Bashing Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= * 'Series 3' - Buzz, Buzz, One Good Turn, Escape and Bulgy * 'Series 4' - Rusty to the Rescue and Thomas and the Special Letter * 'Series 5' - Double Teething Troubles and Stepney Gets Lost Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip Music Videos * Series 4 - Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, Sir Topham Hatt and Come for the Ride * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine and Winter Wonderland * Series 7 - There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Series 10 - Jingle Bells }} |-| Other Media= * 2004 - All About Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends * 2006 - Thomas' Big Storybook * 2008 - BoCo and Thomas' Sticker Express * 2011 - BoCo the Big Friendly Diesel, The Big Book of Engines and The Ultimate Diesel Guide Magazine Stories * 1988 - BoCo the Diseasel, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploits * 1989 - Head On, A New Driver and A Second Chance * 1990 - Rumours and Speculation and The Backlog * 1991 - BoCo and the Trucks * 1993 - Whizzing Wheels! * 1994 - BoCo and the Trucks * 1995 - Tricking Trucks! * 1996 - Sunday Schedule!, Truck Trouble! and Weather Warning * 1997 - Showing Off and Keeping Dry * 2000 - Rude James and Both Together! * 2001 - Diesel Day! , Choc-o-BoCo!, A Special Story About BoCo , Both Together! and On Track! * 2002 - James and the Bees, The Fat Controller's Diesels! and Diesels and Steam Engines * 2003 - BoCo's Bathtime! and Revving Racers * 2004 - A Tall Story * 2005 - What's Cooking? , Spooky Shape, Really Useful Colours, Turntable Trouble, Trying Time , Sail Spotting, Sorry Lorry, Choc-o-BoCo! and Fair Play * 2006 - Right on Time, Disgusted Diesels and In a Spin * 2007 - Playful Passengers, Hooked Up and BoCo the Brave * 2008 - Perfect Promise * 2010 - Rope Rescue, In a Spin and Disgusted Diesels * 2011 - Ready Steady Freddie, Going First, Too Tired and Playful Passengers and Taking a Break * 2012 - Playful Passengers!, Right on Time, Bubbling Boiler and Fish and Ships * 2013 - Terrible Twins * 2015 - Fish and Chips BoCo also appeared in the magazine stories, Bill and BoCo, Blowing About!, Company for Cranky, Diesel Display, Diesels with Measles!, It Takes Two!, Making a Mess!, Sea-Bound Salty, Smoky Sky, So Much Smoke!, Spotting Shapes, Stick with Steam, The Magic Spell, Track Trouble! and White Van Man . Annual Stories * 1986 - Old Groaner * 1988 - On Your Guard! * 1989 - Quick Thinking * 1990 - Points of No Return * 1991 - Trucks for Scrap * 1999 - Bill and Ben Video Games * 1990 - Thomas the Tank Engine * 1996 - Let's Hang Out! * 1998 - Magical Adventure * 2001 - The Friends of Sodor * 2006 - A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning }} Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi * Naoki Kinoshita Audio Files Horn Trivia * BoCo's name is often mis-capitalised as "Boco" (which it also was on his nameboard). * On the cover of the My Thomas Story Library, his wheel arrangement shows a Co-Co. This was fixed in the 2011 re-release. * In the television series, BoCo and Daisy shared some of the same face masks, with Daisy's face having added make-up. * In a third series deleted scene picture from Buzz, Buzz and Series 5, his angry face mask gained eyebrows. * BoCo is the first of two characters to have his real-life basis mentioned on-screen, the other being Merlin. * Two of BoCo's facemasks are now owned by Twitter user TomsProps. * BoCo had different horn sounds in different versions: ** In Series 2, he shared the same sound as Diesel's, but in a lower pitch. ** In Series 3, he received a two-toned horn, similar to Mavis', but in a lower pitch. ** In Series 4 and 5, he shared the same sound as Daisy's in the latter. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * De Agostini * Nakayoshi * Trading Cards * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy References de:BoCo es:BoCo pl:Boguś he:בוקו ja:ボコ ru:Боко zh:波高 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Co-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Real Engines